Naruto: Ice Nine-tailed Jinchuriki
by HotaruTenou
Summary: Mei and Gaara are the demons of the sand but what happens when everyone finds out what she has inside? No one knew, not even Gaara, her soul purpose was to help Gaara survive and feel alive but will he kill her? Will she ever control it? I know she will seem OP but I like her like that, she is NOT Mei T. I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know my OC is a bit OP but I dont care, don't flame cause I won't care. Anyways, her power is based of a fanart I found a while back.**

Mei was training alone, throwing ice shaped like double-pointed throwing spikes at the log, piercing right through it. "Mei, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari are waiting at home for orders, let's go." The girls' sensei demanded as they left.

"As you four know the Chunin exams are coming up, and you all will be participating in it." Their sensei Baki told them before continuing "We will be heading to the leaf village for it so I suggest you all start packing, we leave in an hour." He said then left the four sand ninjas alone in the room.

 _'Chunin exams? I wonder why we're taking them so soon'_ Mei the child thought to herself.

"Yo Mei! Let's go home and start packing, stop dawdling and get a move on." Kankuro said and the child obeyed running up to them to catch up and walked at Temaris side, secretly taking glances at Gaara.

"I'll help you pack Mei." Temari said when they got home earning a huff.

"I'm not the same helpless little girl you took in a year ago, I can take care of myself now." Mei said walking to her room, it may have been close to the others but Temari and Kankuro didn't like the fact it was close to Gaaras.

"Kankuro, I still don't like her room so close to Garra's, he could harm her so easily." Temari stated after Gaara left to who-knows-where and Mei went to pack.

"I know Temari, but it was her choice, we've tried convincing her, she will learn when he hurts her." Kankuro responded before both of them went to pack as well.

While packing Meis mind wandered off to the day she met the three sand siblings. She was alone, only 12 and everyone hated her.

 **Start of flashback**

"I don't see why we're here, who is this child we're supposed to kill?" Kankuro asked looking around.

Gaara looked at the photo of the child, she wasn't smiling and had the same eyes as gaara.

"let's separate." He said walking off alone, Temari and Kankuro separated looking for the girl knowing not to argue with Gaara either.

Gaara found her, she was pushed by a random stranger. "Monster! Watch where you're going! You're better off dead." A group of people gathered glaring at her.

"What are you all looking at!? I haven't done anything wrong!" The girl said, glaring back with her ice blue eyes that had tears in them. She clenched her eyes tightly as a man went to kick her but sand grabbed him and broke his leg.

The people ran away scared of what Gaara would do but the girl stayed, her black hair blowing in the wind as the man limped away leaving Mei and Gaara alone.

"What is your purpose in this life?" Gaara asked earning silence from the girl. "Why do you live here with people who fear you?" He asked.

"I...I don't...know." She answered honestly looking down.

"Come with me, you will have a purpose in your life, do you understand?" Gaara asked earning a nod as she got up and slowly walked to his side "Tell me your name." He basically demanded.

"My name is Mei a-and you?" She asked timidly not meeting his eyes. "My name is Gaara of the Sand." He responded.

"Gaara, we didn't find the child, maybe she's not here." Kankuro said appearing with Temari

"Let's go, come Mei." Gaara said walking off and they all followed him.

 **End of flashback...**

"Mei, let's go, it's time to go." Temari said snapping the girl out of her thoughts, now she was 13 1/2 and her and was very cold to others.

The walk there was silent, Kankuro was bragging on what moves he would use on the opponents.

"Stop bragging, I will explain your objective when we arrive in the village hidden in the leaves." Their sensei Baki said and soon they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Ice Jinchuuriki Revealed: Rock Lee v.s Mei

It was the whatever number round, Mei didn't feel like counting, her name was called and she smirked jumping off the rail onto the ground and Rock Lee the person she was fighting jumped down happy.

Lee got into position and the fight started and Lee was winning, he released his weights and attacked Mei at full speed, she had borrowed some of Gaaras' sand but not even that or her ice was enough to stop him from hitting her.

Mei was blown back and forth her blue eyes widened in shock as she groaned in pain. _'Impossible! No one has ever gotten through mine and Garras' defenses, who the hell is he!?'_ She thought to herself.

Lee landed on the ground, in his strange position thinking of a strategy _'If I could get her off the ground and away from that sand and ice, and kick her hard, that should do it, Gai sensei please give me the strength to use the Primary Lotus'_

Lee unwrapped his bandages that were on his arm and started running in circles around the girl. "What are you doing? Just attack already" Mei said looking around with her eyes and immediatly groaned in pain with a gasp in shock as she was kicked into the air over and over. She was basically next to the stand where Temari, Gaara, and Baki were at the time.

Lee closed his eyes in pain and in that moment, Meis' eyes changed from normal blue to ice blue with a strange shape that also met Gaaras', then immediately as their eyes met, she was kicked as hard as Lee could to the ground making a big crater in the floor. _'Never thought I would have to show it but I guess I have to. Nine Tails, lend me your power!'_ Mei said in her mind

"Impossible! Mei is actually hurt, even with Gaaras' sand she can't fight back!" Kankuro exclaimed shocked.

In the dust something emerged, it was clear it was in-human, as Mei stood up she ws covered in strange blue and white chakra with two tails out, her eyes filled with blood lust. "I'm going to make you pay for that!" Mei said and actually roared, everyone except Gaara was in shock and fear of what happened to Mei.

"Mei! What the hell is she!?" Temari asked as her eyes widened in fear and shock.

"I knew she was like a demon because of Gaara but never thought she was one like him." Kankuro said looking at Mei.

 **Flashback...**

Mei was with the sand sibilings for a year, it was like she was newest family member but she also perfered Gaara, together her and Gaara became the two demons of the sand, even if they were apart, they were unstoppable. Mei was ruthless, like a girl version of Gaara, but she was also nice to Temari and Kankuro.

"I know what's inside of you Mei." Gaara said coming out of the shadows behind her.

"What-?" she was cut off by him speaking again. "The demon that's inside you, you and I are so alike, I have a demon within me as well, never show it to the others." He said emotionless.

"Yes Gaara-Sama" She said looking down, how could he have known?

 **Flashback end...**

Lee used the 5 inner gates and was pummeling Mei in-humanly _'He's so fast, I can't keep up! Gaara-Sama, forgive me for not hiding it.'_ Mei thought as she was finally kicked to the ground, her two tails acting like a pillow to protect her from the impact.

Lee fell to the ground as Mei looked over, sending her two tails, she wrapped them around Lees' left arm and leg and made a fist breaking them. Lee screamed in pain falling to the ground and Mei stood up and a crack from her arm could be heard, it was broke, the young sand ninja looked at the fallen leaf ninja and sent her two tails towards him.

"Now, you die!" Mei said looking right at him and her ice blue demon eyes widened when someone intervened. Mei got up holding her broken arm looking into Might Gais' eyes memories flooded of the many angry glares she got growing up in her old home, the sand kunoichi held her head with her non-broken arm which broke her transformation and she was back to normal.

"Why? Why would you save him? he failed you!" She asked.

"Because he is precious to me." The leaf jonin said earning a confused and annoyed look and Mei walked off, collecting Gaaras' sand and her water/ice with her chakra.

"I quit." she said walking to the stairs thats's when she saw Gaara waiting for her and she walked past Naruto, their shoulders' hitting each other and their eyes met making the sand ninjas' eyes widen for a moment then walked over to Gaara and both went to the stands where Temari and Baki were waiting.


End file.
